


Baby Boy

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, cocks, in jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Continuing Adventures of Cedric the Cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt carries on from "Cockwarming."

“John.”

“No, Sherlock.”

“There’s a head. An intact head, John.”

“I’m not doing it.”

“Please?”

“No.”

_“Please?”_

“N— _oh god do that again.”_

“Do what, John?”

“That thing you just did with your hips.”

“What, _this?”_

 _“Yesohgodohgodyesyesyesyesssss—_ oh God why would stop?”

“I’m not sure that I’m in the mood any more.”

“Oh my God.”

“It’s the disappointment. And the hurt. That you wouldn’t do this one little thing for me. I just keep thinking of that head that I’ll miss being able to dissect.”

“I swear to God if you don’t start moving again that’s the only bloody head you’re going to see for the next month.”

“I’m just so—”

“ _Oh god!”_

_“—so—”_

_“Jesus yes oh god please!”_

_“—so_ disappointed, John.”

_“Oh God you stopped again!”_

“I might be convinced to move.”

_“Please, Sherlock!”_

“If…”

_“Sherlock!”_

“If I were convinced that _someone_ would be looking after my baby boy while I was at the lab tomorrow.”

_“I hate you so much.”_

“That’s not very nice. When I might have been convinced—”

_“Ohgod.”_

“To do _this.”_

_“Oh pleaseohpleaseyes.”_

“Since you seem to like it so much.”

_“Yes! Yes! Okay fine just bloody move Sherlock yes bloody hell yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyesohgodohgodohgodohgoooooooood—!”_

“You’re so good to me, John.”

_* * * * *  
_

John can’t believe he’s here. Can’t believe he’s doing this. All around him, people have stopped and are staring at him.

“Come on you bloody chicken,” he mutters angrily, tugging at the narrow lead. Cedric gives an indignant cluck but otherwise continues to ignore him.

“Excuse me. Sir?” 

John closes his eyes and tries to pretend he can’t hear.

“Hello?”

He sighs and turns around. The woman is young (probably too young for him, but John can never tell anyone’s ages by looking at them) and gorgeous (way too gorgeous for him no matter what their respective ages). There are five more of them standing a little ways off and watching and giggling behind their hands and three years ago he probably would have enjoyed this attention a great deal more, except that three years ago he wouldn’t have had a bloody great cock on the end of a lead in Hyde bloody Park so the whole train of thought is pointless.

“Yes, hello, yes it’s a chicken, yes our jumpers match, yes you can pet him but he will probably take your fingers off if you do.”

She looks taken aback for a second and then, just like all the others, she giggles.

“I just wanted to say you two look adorable.”

“Yes, ta, that’s lovely.”

She gives another giggle, not even remotely put off by the exasperation in his voice, and after a few more seconds of standing around and blushing she wanders away, back to her friends who encompass her back into their fold like an amoebae undergoing osmosis.

John looks at Cedric, who gives a shake of his head and fluffs up his bedraggled feathers and returns John’s look with one of his own.

“This wasn’t _my_ idea,” John grumbles at him.

Cedric clucks.


End file.
